a second chance
by gammabeta99
Summary: After 27 years of biding his time through training, Bardock has finally returned to challenge Frieza and avenge the honor of his people. After killing him, what's next for Bardock's life after he reunites with his son?
1. the long wait

A second chance

Chapter 1

The long wait

Bardock was running to confront frieza, but what was the point? He knew frieza's power far surpassed his own, but he had to try. Just as bardock was thinking this an idea struck him, he could leave, he could leave and meet his son kakarot, but wouldn't that be cowardly? No when the time came he would help his son fight frieza.

All he had to do now was find a way of planet vegeta, hell that should be a breeze compared to fighting dodoria.

**A few minutes later**

As bardock was getting into a space pod a guard tried to stop him "hey! Where the hell do you think your going!?"

"Away from here" was all bardock said before he blasted off into space.

When bardock did make it into space he realised that he wouldn't be able to see kakarot until he was full grown, or he'd risk altering the time line to much.

Bardock quickly did the math in his head, "since im 31 now and it was going to be 26 years until kakarot defeated frieza he would be 57 when frieza dies."

All bardock could think about after realizing this was "what the fuck am I going to do for 26 years!?"

Bardock (still heavily injured at this point) decided that it was best if he just went to some deserted planet to train and recover for the next quarter of a century.

**2****7**** years later**

Train, that all bardock did now, all in preparation to meet kakarot, but frieza had come and gone, and he hadn't helped; he had arrived at planet namek to late to help his son defeat frieza, so upon seeing nameks destruction he decided that he could just wait till kakarot got to earth, bardock had mastered his power of foresight, so he knew that frieza would return and travel to earth. And bardock planned on being there this time. And he planned on killing frieza himself.

As he was thinking all this he was in his space pod on his way to earth, he should be there in a few minutes.

Frieza pov:

"Ah… so this is earth, its much nicer that I thought" said mecha frieza sarcastically.

"Son, hurry up and destroy the planet so we can leave" stated king cold

"Hold on father, I want the super saiyan to watch his world burn and I-"

Bardock pov:

"A super saiyan you say? Well you must be talking about kakarot, allow me to introduce myself, I am bardock, and im going to kill you, you stupid lizard" said bardock.

Frieza looked at bardock; he looked just like goku, except he looked much older and angrier, and he was clad in green armour. "You? Kill me? I think not you stupid monkey; it took a super saiyan to beat me last time, so what hope do you have?" Spoke frieza

Bardock just grinned and said "I guess I just have to go super"

Almost instantly a golden aura surrounded bardock and his hair went gold, but the thing that got frieza the most was the eyes, he had the same eyes as goku, emerald, it was pure emerald.

"this is for my crew frieza" bardock said before attacking.


	2. Revenge

A second chance

Chapter 2

Revenge

Trunks just stood nearby on a rocky outcrop watching, he knew that bardock would make his appearance to kill frieza, just like he knew how most the z fighters were likely to die at the hands of the androids, but maybe he could change that now, maybe he could save them…

Bardock pov:

"This is for my crew frieza!" as he lunched a powerful punch at frieza.

The blow was staggering, it sent frieza flying towards a nearby mountain, frieza was shocked, but he quickly pulled himself out and started powering up his death ball attack, when bardock saw what frieza was going to do he powered up and flew behind frieza, and then he grabbed hold of friezas arm, stoping him from charging his attack.

Just as frieza turned his head to see him bardock spoke "and this is for all the innocent people I killed in your name!"

As he was saying this he plunged his other hand through friezas heart, when he felt frieza body go limp he threw the body up in the air and fired a blue blast to incinerate the corpse.

King cold had seen all of it, he was shocked, to see a destroyer of worlds and ruler of most of the galaxy, get killed like he was nothing more than a child. All cold could do was stare at the being who did it.

Bardock was overjoyed to see frieza dead, but there was still his king cold to deal with, bardock slowly made his way to where cold was standing, "you will not get away with this you monkey!" screamed cold as he began to transform into his 3rd form.

Bardock didn't speak he just started powering his most attack the _final spirit canon. _(The attack he used on frieza in the special) king cold never got time to complete his transformation because when bardock realised the blue beam not only did it kill cold, it destroyed the ship he arrived in.

Upon seeing his work done bardock powered down, but something caught his eye, a group of people standing not to far away, thinking nothing of it he beckoned for them to come to him.

Gohan pov:

Gohan was shocked; the man who just killed frieza was… goku? But he wasn't at the same time; he was definitely a super saiyan, his energy signature was just like goku's but it seemed… older, and far stronger than when goku was a super saiyan on namek.

Just as gohan was thinking this the goku look-a-like signalled for the z fighters to come to him, gohan was the first to say anything "umm… is that my dad? He looks different…"

"Well we wont know until we meet him so let's go talk to him" replied piccolo

"No, im not going anywhere near that assclown" stated vegeta "im leaving"

And without another word he flew off to capsule corp.

The rest of the group started to make there way towards the mysterious saviour, (yamcha carrying bulma) when they got to him they were all shocked, he did look just like goku, only he wore all green except for red arm/leg bands and a red head band.

Gohan was the first to speak "dad?"

Bardock pov:

"Dad?"

"More like grandad kid" said bardock as he crossed his arms

"What?!" all the z fighters yelled in unison.

POWER LEVELS

Bardock base: 10,000,000

Bardock base full power: 12,000,000

Bardock super saiyan: 20,000,000

Mecha Frieza full power: 12,500,000

King cold 2nd form (his normal): 13,500,000

King cold 3rd form: 19,500,000

Authors note:

Please review…


	3. tales from the future

A second chance

Chapter 3

Tale's of the future

"Dad?" gohan questioned

"More like grandad kid" bardock said as he crossed his arms

"What?!" all the z fighter yelled in unison

"Wouldn't that make you gokus father?" yamcha asked

"Yes I am bardock, kakarots father; I've waited over 20 years to meet him, he should be here in a few hours." Replied bardock

This time it was gohan who spoke up "how could you possibly know that?"

"Well… I can kind of see the future" stated the older saiyan

And for a second time all the z fighters yelled out in unison "what?!"

"Yeah it's a long story," bardock said "so I'll explain it all when kakarots here, but in the mean time we need to greet our guest, boy! I know your there, come out and show yourself!"

The rest of the z fighters started to think that this "bardock" had gone crazy, there was no one else around for miles, and if there was they would have sensed their energy. But to the surprise of everyone except bardock a young man wearing a blue capsule corp. jacket and a large sword strapped to his back walked out from behind a nearby cliff. The boy was the first one to speak "should have known that I couldn't hide from you bardock, and as for the rest of you, bardock is telling the truth when he says he can see the future, and he is also telling the truth when he said that goku should be here in a few hours."

"Oh, let me guess… you can see the future too right?" Yamcha said sarcastically

"Oh, you've got no f***ing idea…" said the mysterious boy while bardock was trying to suppress a laugh.

**A few hours later**

Fire engulfed gokus space pod as he made his tumble to earth, in a few moments he would be able to look upon the faces of his friends and family, little did he know that he would get to see one more family member…

As the pod landed (crashed) all the z fighters gathered around the pod awaiting it to open, and reveal a person that they all loved in their own way.

When goku stepped out of the pod the first person he saw was a green version of… himself? "Um… not to be rude, but who are you?" goku asked

"I am bardock, your father, I waited a long time to meet you my son…" bardock said with a happy look on his face

"My father? I don't understand…" goku said with a very confused look on his face

"I'll explain it all to you later, but for now I believe that this young man here has something he wish's to tell us" bardock said gesturing to trunks

"yes, the three of us need to talk in private" trunks said signalling for goku and bardock to follow him about two hundred meters away, from the rest of the group, when the trio landed trunks spoke "this may sound really strange to you, but im not from this time, I travelled here in a time machine 20 years in the future"

"Really!? From the future? That's incredible!" goku exclaimed, while bardock merely grunted

"that's not what I came here to tell you" trunks exclaimed irritably "3 years from now on the mourning of may 12th 10AM, a horribly destructive duo will appear on an island 9 miles southwest of south city, they have dreadful power even by our standards, there monsters, that's the best way I know how to describe them, once this pair surface's the earth and everything you know will be gone for good."

Goku was shocked "b-but what about me and all my friends? Why don't we stop these monsters?"

"you don't make it to the battle goku" trunks explained "you die of a heart virus before they arrive, and as for the rest of the group, they all get killed… except for gohan and you bardock, bardock you die 5 years after the first battle, you died saving me and gohan, then 8 years later they finally got gohan too!, I have come here to stop that all from happening, maybe now there is hope."

**Authors note: **

**in response to**_** "**__how much training did bardock do? He is incredibly powerful" _**by **Ulrich362, ** bardock did nothing but train for 27 years, of coarse he'd be powerful, but not as powerful as I portrayed him, but all get into that in later chapters… and again please review **


	4. regret

A second chance

Chapter 4

Regret

Trunks fumbled around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for, a small purple capsule "goku, this is the cure to the heart virus that you're supposed to die from, and bardock, you must hold on a little longer, everyone will need you for the fight to come." Trunks said calmly.

Goku was confused by what trunks had said (not that he knew that his name was trunks) "what do you mean he must hold on a little longer? Is there something wrong with him?"

Bardock by this point was looking very morbid; he didn't want to talk about it, especially in front of trunks. He had just got on this planet and people were already telling him what to do.

"That is for him to tell you goku, also before I return to the future I must test your strength, tell me goku, can you become a super saiyan at will? And if so can you show me?" trunks said in a low voice

Goku was unsure of this strange boy, but did what he asked and powered up to super saiyan with a smirk on his face, "so… are you impressed?"

Trunks snorted at this, he could tell that goku wasn't nearly as strong as he would need to be to defeat the androids, but he still wanted to test himself agensed goku.

"so what now friend?" goku said with a calm voice

"now we both become super saiyan" trunks said while powering up

"w-what? But how? How can you be a saiyan?" goku asked

"im sorry goku, but the less you know about me the better, all I can say is that I will be born two years from now, but now it is time for me to leave, ill return three years your time to help with the androids, but for now it is farewell." Trunks said while powering down, he had compared his and gokus energies and found out that goku was slightly stronger than him, if only just.

"boy" this time it was bardock who spoke "im sorry I failed you in your time."

"Failed? No you saved me so many people…" trunks said before he went into a flash back.

Flashback

_It was 5 years after the androids first arrived, kid trunks and bardock were outside training with gohan,But as bardock was training he felt the life force of hundreds of people just pop out of existence, the androids had struck again._

"_Grandpa! Did you feel that!? Those damn androids, they're killing everyone! We have to stop them!" shouted gohan_

_Bardock was no fool, he knew that gohan would die if took him to fight the androids "no gohan, ill go, you stay here and look after trunks"_

"_but grandpa-" gohan was cut short when bardock whacked him on the neck "sorry kid, this is my battle for now, you'll understand one day"_

_When trunks saw bardock hit gohan he came running up to bardock and started shaking his leg "why!? Why did you hit him!? Why did you hurt him!? You're his grandfather! You're supposed to protect him!"_

_Bardock didn't say anything he just bent over and punched trunks in the gut hard enough to knock him out. After seeing both hybrids on the ground unconscious bardock spoke "im sorry, but I can feel all those innocent people crying out for help, and help them I will…"_

_**Seventeen pov:**_

"_come on 18 lets go already, all the humans here are dead, and it looks like its going to rain and I don't wanna get this shirt wet" 17 said with bored look on his face_

"_Yeah your right lets-"18 never finished her sentence as bardock's feet came crashing down on her face, sending the blond android flying into a nearby building._

"_Oh look its blondy , except his hair is black today, I think he's trying to copy me, don't you think so sis?" 17 said with a smirk_

"_I don't care! __**Im freaking pissed!**__" 18 exclaimed loudly_

_Bardock quickly transformed into a super saiyan before launching a powerful punch at 18, although the android just barely dodged and then countered with a open hand strike to the saiyans face knocking him back several meters, and 18 was quick to use the time she had bought her self to power up to her maximum. Although bardock charged 18 and landed a flurry of powerful punches and kicks witch were really hurting the android. Unfortunately though bardock being very old by this point, his stamina was weak compared to the unending energy of android 18, so bardock was starting to pant for breath, he had slowed down enough for 18 to get a very strong grip on both his wrists, she knew this wouldn't hold him forever, so the blond android quickly called out to 17 to help her "17 you lazy bum! Kill him now while ive got hold of him!"_

"_awe… but you looked like you were having so much fun sis" 17 said with a smirk_

_While the androids minced words with each other bardock tried to escape 18's grip, but found that that 18's grip was to strong for him to escape, so before 17 could step in he jumped up and put both his feet on 18's shoulders and started to pull with all his might, "w-what are you doing you fool! 17 help me! Help, AHHH!" screamed 18 as one of her arms was ripped off._

_Both bardock and 18 fell to the ground, with 18 uncounsous and loosing a lot of blood while bardock was just out of breath. 17 was infuriated," you bastard! Il kill you for doing that to her!" _

_17 charged at where bardock was still picking himself up of the ground, 17 grabbed bardock by the throat and threw him into a nearby wall, wasting no time 17 stated firing hundreds of ki blasts at where bardock lay injured._

_**Trunks pov**__:_

_It was raining when Trunks woke with a start, and when he felt bardock's power level go down to a point almost non-existence, trunks quickly started to fly to where bardock's energy was, he had left gohan, but trunks had more important things to do._

_When trunks arrived to the broken city where he felt the power, he started looking for bardock, and what he found would haunt him for the rest of his days, he found bardock's body leaning on some rubble but a few… parts were missing all bardock had left was two bloody stumps at his knees and one of his arms was bent in a very odd way. Trunks feared the worst until he heard bardock groan out a few words "t-trunks listen to me… come closer I n-need to give you the power…" _

_Trunks didn't know what he was talking about but he knew that bardock was dying and this would be his final request, so without A trunks knelt down in front of the older saiyan. "im s-sorry trunks but this is the only way…" moaned out bardock while he placed his bloody hand on top of trunks head, suddenly a bright blue light shown from the place of contact, " t-trunks I have given you my curse, now you can read minds and see the future, b-but trunks please forgive me, I f-failed…" then he was dead, he died knowing that the future was safe…_

_Trunks couldn't comprehend that bardock was dead, no he wouldn't accept it! He would kill those fucking androids for killing his friend, and so with a scream of fury trunks hair became stiff and gold for the first time, he had ascended…_

_End flashback_

Authors note:

Ok I know is been a long time since I last updated, but I couldn't help it, I got run over by a truck, and long story short, it hurt.

Anyway I was wondering if one of my lovely readers could come up a beter story description that the one I currently have up, if you do just PM me ok?

Power levels (all mirai)

Bardock base: 1200,000

Bardock super saiyan: 22000,000

Android 17: 20,000,000

Android 18: 20,000,000


End file.
